Henric Avingnon
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Lord Henric Avingnon, 6th Earl of Avingnon and Head of House Avingnon Early Life and Youth Born in 2853, in Keymon city, Henric recieved all the advantages of a belonging to wealthy aristocratic family. He was educated by private tutors and recieved excellent marks, applying himself dilligently to his studies. In 2871 at the age of 18, Henric was sent on a customary year of travel before attending university. He retreaced the steps of his ancestor, Bryce Leigh the founder of Keymon, eventually arriving in Dolgaria where he spent much of his time. He also toured in Dundorf, the country the Avingnons first migrated from. Henric returned home late in 2872 full of ideas and ambition. He chafed against the arbitrary rule of The Black Legion Movement and tried to raise support among his fellow nobles in support of th National Coalation Party (NCP), to little affect. During this time he also married Catherine Wellesly through arranged mairrage. The eldest grandaughter and heir of the former Duke Spencer Wellesly ( a Leigh family descendent) who briefly, and illigitimately, restored the Keymonian Grand Duchy in 2825, before being overthrown, spending his remaining years under house arrest. The black legion movement soon grew tired of Henric's agitating and he was forced to flee Keymon in 1874 running the risk of imprisonment if he stayed leaving his pregnant wife at his family estate with his parents. Through the influence of his father, Lord Louis Avingnon, Henric attended Dundorf's top military academy, earning a doctorate in Political Science with minors in History and Philosophy in only six years. He served with distinction as a volunteer in Dundorf's army as a Lieutenant and was promoted to Captain just before he resigned in 2883 after three years of honorable service. Political Activism He traveled again, seeing many of Terra's democracies, learning all he could about government and political activism. He finally returned to Keymon in 2885 after over a decade abroad, where he met his son Geoffrey, now 11 years old, for the first time. He immediately set to work against the Black Legion Movement, even publishing a monthly Pamphlet "The Ducal Dissenter" criticizing their government. He was jailed for brief periods on numerous occasions and only stayed out of a permanent prison sentence through the influence of his father. When the black legion party finally fell in 2892, Henric celebrated with the other citizens of Keymon and shortly afterwards retired from the public eye, opting to teach at an elite university in a small town near his family estate where he lived for the first time since childhood with his wife and 18 year old Geoffrey, having stayed in the his families town house while in Keymon city. During his time as a proffessor there he also finished his bachelors in Philosophy and began writing his memoirs of time abroad. This period of peace was not to last. In 2891 Henric's father Lord Louis Avingnon, died of a stroke at the age of 82 leaving the Earldom open. Henric, the heir apparent, was incline to abdicate, ending the Earldom he is remembered to have said, "It's only a fifty acre estate, I'd hardly call that an Earldom!" His mother however was mortified and eventually persuaded him to take up the title since it represented what the House of Avingnon had been, not what it had now. The Earldom As the new patriarch of the Family Henric had little time for his academic persuits with the added tasks of managing the family fortune, making sure each of the many family members recieved their monthly allowance, settling petty and not so petty disputes between his own family members and other noble houses that became entangled in Avingnon affairs. During this time he actively spoke against dueling, arranged marriages aristicratic tax evasion. During this period of semi-retirement Henric also spent time with his family. He and his wife had corresponded almost daily during his absence and had become close. His son however was somewhat bitter and though he never became enstranged he and his father have an often cold relationship. Geoffrey is a member of AVNG, but is fairly inactive in politics as he is currently traveling the world. Modern Period In 1912 the Great New Order Party (GNO) was formed to preserve Keymonian tradition. Sir James Pole, Henric's close friend was its founder and so Henric immediately joined, accepting the status of Chairman. Unfortunately, a large number of radical fascists also joined the group, mostly old members of The Black Legion Movement. Henric saw the danger of such a group and instead of resigning as he first intended stayed on as Chairman to combat the new influence along with his younger brother Charles and his friend Sir James Pole. Then, unexpected by all, a third Keymonian party reemerged, the Henry XIV party. With the a third and seemingly radical party on the rise Henric saw his opportunity, he could declare himself heir to the throne as was his hereditary right quietly proclaimed for generations, but never truly acted upon. This would take some wind from the sails of the new extremist party, stopping every royalist in Keymon from flocking to their banner and it would give him more control over the party, control he needed to eradicate the fascists. He did so in a bold political move and easily swept the radicals from his party. Shortly after this, the NCP, for reasons currently unknown, proposed a bill to restore the monarchy. Henric petitioned them to hear his claim for the stability and continuence of a politically moderate Keymon. They have not yet responded to his claims, choosing instead to appoint Lady Natalie Jane Prior as Queen of Keymon. House Avingnon's Geneogical claim to the Throne The Chart passed down and updated that shows Lord Henric Avingnon's line of descent from Bryce Leigh I and that of his wife.